Michael De Santa Diamond
Michael De Santa Diamond is the Brother of Jordan Diamond Michael's story centers around how his seemingly idyllic and halcyon lifestyle is brought to a halt as his past demons and morally compromising mistakes come back to haunt him. All the while his midlife crisis pushes him to his ultimate snapping point. Biograph Background : "I'm just a fat washed up jock who can't get his head around the fact his high school football career didn't play out the way that he planned. The only way I'm content and competent is with a gun in my hand or a price on my head." : ―Michael during his therapy session. Michael was born in either 1965 or 1968, possibly in the Midwest, which would explain why he spent some of his criminal career in North Yankton or on the East Coast, which would explain why he committed his first robbery in the outskirts of Carcer City. As a child, he had more advantages like his children have and grew up in Huge Mansion with his parents and brother. Like Jordan Diamond, Michael had a tough upbringing due to his father being Strict and very loving. Michael's father soon took him and his brother from his Mother. During his time in high school, Michael was an acclaimed quarterback for an all-state football team. Michael would often put on a well placed performance during games and occasionally had his picture in the local newspaper, but his temperament issues and a constant stream of injures ultimately forced him to quit. As a young adult, Michael eventually became a criminal. According to Michael, he had been in prison twice by the time he was 20. He committed his first robbery in the outskirts of Carcer City in 1988, where he managed to steal $10,000 from a small franchise. While in prison, Michael learned many skills, including learning how to use a tattoo gun by tattooing his name on his cellmate's buttocks. Despite his failures and shortcomings, Michael perfected his criminal skills to the point where he became an expert marksman and efficient leader amongst other things. During this time, he associated himself with Lester Crest, an exquisite planner that would later assist Michael in planning out heists, as well as other tasks. At some point in 2004, Michael met FIB agent Dave Norton. Michael made a deal with the FIB to surrender Trevor and Brad in exchange for protection. In exchange for a five-figure payment every month, Norton would provide Michael with a new identity and a home for him and his family in Los Santos. Michael would let Norton "kill" him in the upcoming bank heist in Ludendorff, a move that would make Norton's career as the agent who took down the supposed "Most Wanted Man in America". The staged robbery, however, turned out to be a disaster after Trevor murdered a guard who held Michael at gunpoint and when Michael, Brad and Trevor were ambushed by over a dozen police officers ready to arrest or kill them. During the getaway, their driver was killed by pursuing police; Michael took the wheel and drove the crew to the ambush spot he and Norton had agreed on, where he claimed there was an escape helicopter waiting. The plan almost failed after their vehicle was hit by a train on a level crossing as they attempted to avoid a roadblock of North Yankton State Patrol vehicles. Overview Physical appearance Michael is a Caucasian male, aged either 45 or 48, with grayish black hair and light green eyes. Michael is of heavy build and is 6' 2" (1.88 m) tall and weighs 210 lbs (95 kg). In official artwork, he is shown to have blue eyes. His default appearance is a cleft chin with a Lexington hairstyle and a short stubble around his face. Michael's physique is thicker and more heavily built than the. This most certainly comes from his time as a quarterback and his stint in prison. Although Michael isn't obese or out of shape, many people around him will occasionally make fun of his rather large midsection, such as Jimmy and Trevor or even himself at many times. Michael's movement is also much more slower , as he's much older and on top of the fact that his ten year retirement from crime has forced him to not be as physically active as the other two. Michael's initial wardrobe sets him with gray two-piece suit without tie and casual attires like beach shorts with sandals or polo shirts. His gray suit is his default outfit used in most of his artworks and concept arts. He shows approval as he's trying out outfits at Ponsonby's, opposite to the clear disdain of buying items from Suburban or Binco. His Prologue appearance has him with shorter, shaven hair. It is somewhere between his default Lexington and The Wood hairstyle, somewhat similar to the Cesar haircut of CJ. His facial features are still the same.